Hidden Harmony
by Devil's Half
Summary: Carlise is a high school teacher and everything is normal until Harmony walks in. He can see in her eyes there is potential, but on her face all he can see is her mask. Can Carlisle discover what Harmony is hiding, or will he watch her fall?. All human
1. Chapter 1

[Type text]

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight **

**I can't remember where the inspiration for this came from but yer this is it….**

***Please REVIEW!***

**Summary:** Carlisle has a great life, a beautiful wife, children, money and a job he loves. When a new year starts Carlisle is teaching a grade 10 class and everything is happy and normal until in walks Harmony. He can see in her eyes there is potential, but on her face all he can see is her mask. Can Carlisle discover what Harmony is hiding, or will he watch her fall?

Chapter one

Prologue

I consider myself lucky, I have one beautiful wife Esme she makes every day better than the last. I had been devastated when Esme had told me that she couldn't conceive children, but that didn't halter my love for her. I now have 5 beautiful children (all adoptive), who are now all grown up and doing me proud. I am young but one of the best doctors around, funnily enough I don't work at a hospital, nope, I gave up that life and became a teacher for the best private school in the town. I know some think it is stupid to of changed jobs, considering the wage difference, but money has never been a problem for my family. I guess I just got sick of seeing the pleading eyes of those who were sick, the fear that haunted each person I saw, the tear stained cheeks of those in the waiting room, the glazed over look of the dead. Seeing the potential in a child's eyes and knowing that I am going to help them reach that potential, that is the reason I changed jobs.

You may call my childhood easy, and it was. My parents were both quiet rich and still had time to raise and love me. I was a smart child and even skipped a grade when I was in school. I met Esme at Oxford, there we married young and even adopted our first child, Edward. My parents are both dead now, due to old age, it is good to know they died from natural cause, unlike so many others.

This year I am teaching a grade 10 class, this is my second years of teaching and am looking forward to it. All but one fact has me excited for the New Year that fact is that the day before school started a teacher came and told me one sentence.

"Carlisle you have 'her', you have Harmony."

The name drifted into the wind and the teacher gave me a look filled with pity and left. Only one thought went through my mind.

'_Who is Harmony?'_

You know those families that always seem happy; that are filled with love and kindness. Even when they fight they know they still love each other, you know those types of families? I do, I also know it is defiantly not mine.

My name is Harmony and I was born into a family with an abusive, alcoholic father who constantly hurt my mother and sometime me. My mother loved me, she truly did, and she tried to protect me from my father, from all the bad in this world. But there is only so much a drug addict can do. I learnt at a young age that in order to survive in this world I had to be strong.

I can only remember a hand full of time when I have cried, one of them being when my mother died, I had only been ten back then. I am now fifteen and go to the best school this town has, how I can afford it? I can tell you it isn't through my father, I had to work hard and earn the money by myself. You may think it is stupid to go to such an expensive school, but that school may be my ticket out of the hell hole I call home. All the big names, Harvard, Oxford, they all look at my school for scholarship; I want, no I need, one of those scholarships if I wish to ever truly get out of my hell.

There is one thing I am truly grateful for, my friends. I believe with all my heart that God sent me my friends to make up for the father that the devil handed me. My friends are each perfect in their own way, I trust them with my life and they return that trust.

I am now about to start my tenth year of school and have worked all holidays to afford it. My class is 10.4, number of friends in my class 0, teacher Carlisle Cullen.

May the fun begin!

**So this is the first chapter just to give you a little look at the back ground of the story, yer I know it isn't a great chapter but I pinkie swear the others will be better.**

***Please review, pwetty please!* **


	2. 2 Poems

**Not my best but oh well try to enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

***Please review***

Chapter 2

Poems

The teens marched into class, some joked with friends, others merely chatted, boys checked girls out and vice versa; all in all it was your typical class. Carlisle smiled as his scanned his new class for the first time

"Hello, my name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I will be your homeroom, Religion, English and Science teacher. So I hope we can all get to know each other well." a silence fell across the class as he spoke, Carlisle then went through some class rules.

Harmony marched into the class 10 minutes late, homeroom being halfway through already, and took a seat up front, she had a desk to herself and had dumped her bag on the seat next to her; she looked pissed. Now Carlisle had raised two teenage girls, so he knew that when a girl is as pissed as what she was you DON'T annoy them under any circumstance; unless you wanted objects aim at your head.

Harmony was pissed, extremely so, her alarm clock hadn't gone off and it was pure chance she woke up. She had rushed out of the house, forgetting her bag, when she went back for it her father and her had gotten into a huge fight which didn't end well for either of them. Harmony rubbed the top of her arm, it was going to bruise, but a smirk spread across her face knowing her father was probably in more pain _got him right where it hurts. _She suppressed the dire need to laugh evilly at the thought of her father rolling on the floor in pain. Suddenly a name jolted her out of the compounds of her own mind; it was her own name.

"Harmony Lastington." The teacher called out, he was doing roll call; her last name made a shiver go up her spine.

"I only go by Harmony." She made sure to accent the fact of no last name.

"Why no last name? Your last name is supposed to be a legacy the parents give to their child" Carlisle raised an eyebrow to the fact Harmony had let out a deadly aura the moment he had spoken her last name.

"It is just the way I have it." Harmony ended the conversation there but the truth ran through her mind _that name is just a reminded that I have the blood of a monster in me…_

Harmony glanced at her schedule for the day

Monday

_Homeroom_

1) English – Dr. Carlisle Cullen

2) English – Dr. Carlisle Cullen

_Lunch_

3) Maths – Mrs Knowitall

4) Maths- Mrs Knowitall

_Lunch_

5) Music – Mr. Lenod

6) Religion – Dr. Carlisle Cullen

_Homeroom_

Great she was stuck with this Carlisle for the next two hours, no friends in sights, _might as well take a nap_. So Harmony took her own advice and behind her sunglasses her eyes drifted off into darkness. The shuffling of feet and the noise of kids rushing out of class jolted Harmony from the black, dark world that was a dream of sorts for her. It took Harmony a second to register and adjust to her surroundings. She stood up and grabbed her bag and headed towards the door, towards her friends; that thought alone made her go a bit fast. Unfortunately fate had other plans,

"Miss Harmony. Can you stay behind?" that one question stopped the thoughts of friends, and brought Harmony back into the class to stand in front of her blonde haired teacher.

"Just Harmony, the miss makes me feel posh and old." Harmony corrected

"Harmony, I want you to tell me what a poem is to you and what your favourite type is." I blank look carried across her features

"It is the new subject for this term, and since you were paying so much attention I thought you would like to sum up todays work." He had figured her game out, well if he wanted to play.

Harmony took off her sunglasses revealing crystal prefect blue eyes; and sat on top of a desk, a smirk playing on her features.

"Some poems are just scribble, words that may rhythm or stay in time and then there are the poems that are written from true emotion. Only a real writer can write a poem and make its audience feel something, this writer uses poem like structure and technique but they also put in soul; that is what makes a poem truly good. My favourite poems are that of songs, the lyrics sing the words the heart can't speak, the melody is the tune the soul dances to and the harmony is the peace they are trying to find." Carlisle was stunned.

Carlisle took a good look at the girl sitting in front of him; a true look. Black hair that had a nice curl and sat perfectly on her, with a side fringe trailing into the rest of her hair; blue eyes that if you looked close enough you could see swirls of silver and light blue twirling together; skin that was pale, much like his own and flawless not one blemish in sight; when she stood she was about shoulder height. She wore a black singlet with a chain hanging off her neck, light blue skinny jeans and black combat boots that weren't tied up and went to about lower calf. Her coat was the most impressive though; it was a trench coat that had long sleeves and went to about her mid-calf, with a deep blue colour that was out lined in black, along with black lining inside; it was a beautiful coat. Suddenly a voice alerted him,

"See ya later Carlisle." Harmony said as she walked out of the door.

Maths had bored Harmony to sleep, literally; unfortunately this teacher gave her a detention for her sleeping eyes. _The detentions have already started, whoop de fucking doo._ Harmony's only salvation was lunch, in other words, her friends. That night Harmony walked to a friend's house and stayed there, couldn't go home her dad would be pissed at her beyond recognition so she thought it better, and safer, to stay with a friend.

James, or Jamie as Harmony preferred always had an open door for her. Jamie had lived next to Harmony for a long time until he became the owner of the biggest record company around. He lived in a beautiful apartment, one with a room marked with the title Harmony's room. Jamie owned JJ records, half the nightclubs in town, (including the one Harmony worked for), and was always there for her. She buzzed the button down on ground level.

"Yeah." James' voice came across the speaker

"Hey got any space for me? Or are your boyfriends hogging up the space?"

"I wish. Come on up bub it is just me tonight."

Harmony walked through the now unlocked gate, and took the elevator to the top floor. She thought about James, one of the few adults she trusted, he had long hair that he tended to keep in a ponytail at the back, brown eyes and a killer body. Unfortunately for the girls James batted for the other team.

Harmony sat cross legged on James' couch and told him about school as they ate Chinese from a box and watched TV, a tradition to say the least between the two.

Carlisle sat down at the table for dinner with his wife, Esme, the way she could read his mind still astounded him.

"What's bothering you?" Esme said as she cut into some steak.

"Just a student." Carlisle admitted immediately

"Go on." Esme coxed him

"All I hear is bad stuff about her; the girl got three detentions on the first day of school. She dresses like a rebel, listens to no one, does what she wants, shows no happiness in what she does, I have only ever seen her smirk, not one smile! And yet there are these moments when she becomes almost a different person, and everything I think about her is blown up." Carlisle's rant finally finished

"You have only met her for a day." Esme reasoned

"If only you had of heard what she told me and what her friends told me…she is…different, I know it." Carlisle said

"What did she say that would affect you like this?" Esme asked

"Well she gave a deep speech about what poems are and then her friend… I have one of her friends in my class for English, I told the class to write down three quotes that meant a lot to them. Her friend quoted her, only once but the quote made may heart stop…" Carlisle trailed off and thought about what had been written on the paper

_A quote from Harmony:_

_I would sooner die for a friend, than live in a world without one; as they are my only gift and nothing will take them from me. _

That one sentence haunted Carlisle for many weeks later….

**Ok yer I know this is a horrible chapter, I personally don't like it and hopefully the next couple will turn out better. Please don't hate me for bad grammar or spelling as I don't have a beta and I am hopeless at the two. So we are all going to have to build a bridge and get over it.**

***Please review***


	3. Forgotten

**Yes I am alive, no I didn't fall off the edge of the world, I just took forever to update, so I'm sorrwy, I hope this chapter can make up for it. I did finish this and proof read it at an ungodly hour of the night so please accuse my mistakes. I will re check it and repost at a later date. ENJOY!**

***PLEASE REVIEW!***

Chapter 3

Forgotten

_The little girl's hair fell down to her waist, each step she made echoed through the empty hall. Each breath extra loud; any and all sound magnified. She walked, didn't go anywhere just walked. Each step she made was one step closer and one step further. A small bear was cuddled under her right arm; the 7 yr. old herd something. A saving grace amongst the silence. Music. It was a pretty tune, a familiar one. The girl ran she ran through the never ending hall, suddenly a door appeared; she opened it a smile covering her face. "Mummy!" the girl yelled. She rans to the figure playing the piano, but before she could reach her mother's warm welcoming arms everything burst into flames. "You aren't like her, you never will be, you are…ME!" the voice of her father, the one of a monster echoed and the room went dark all except for a light of a TV. The girl walked in front of the couch her drunken father laid passed out on. She blinked and when her eyes reopened, her own figure laid there, drunk, old and alone._

Harmony woke up and sat upright, a pat down of her body commencing; not drunk, not old and not alone…. She looked towards the front of the abandoned class, Carlisle sitting at his desk looking at her.

"Bad dream?" He asked casually

"Nah, just a normal one." She whispered while stretching out. "You didn't wake me?"

"Looked peaceful, besides you must have needed the sleep. Don't worry you can catch up on the work during our detention." Carlisle said looking back at some paper work in front of him.

"Our?" Harmony asked whilst standing and collecting her things

"I am your new detention teacher, never knew you had our own room and teacher." Carlisle said

"Haha, well it is just the music room. Last time I was in a normal detention me and some friends tied the teacher to a chair and ran off. Good memories." A smirk played on her face.

"Well I would appreciate not being tied up." Carlisle said smiling kindly.

"Haha, no promises." That was the first time Carlisle had ever heard her laugh.

"Right. Well shall we move to the music/detention room?" Carlisle offered.

"Sure, you thirsty?" Harmony asked after seeing him try to drink from an empty bottle.

"Bit-" Carlisle was cut off by and object flying at him; he caught it just before it hit him.

"Enjoy." Harmony said before taking the lead to the music room.

"Coke Zero?" Carlisle almost whispered.

"Why don't drink it?" Harmony didn't even glance over her shoulder to look at Carlisle.

"No, I love it. Only soft drink I will drink." This got Harmony to look back at Carlisle

"Seriously, same here." Harmony quickly regained her composure and started moving forward; she was silent the rest of the day.

The two met each after in the music room each afternoon for detention, Harmony sitting on a chair in the middle of the room and Carlisle sitting at the teacher's desk doing work. Carlisle tried to be polite and was constantly being kind, always trying to break the silence. Sometimes it worked and Harmony would speak a little, sometimes they got into a real conversation but most days were filled with silence.

Carlisle had only had Harmony for the first two classes of the day, the whole time she didn't sleep nor pay attention. He had only heard her once during the last minutes of homeroom, she asked to go get a drink, Carlisle told her to wait until the bell rang; that was a mistake. When the bell did ring everyone ran out, Carlisle expected Harmony to be one of the first to of left. Instead he found her doubled over next to her desk, coughing so violently her whole body shook. He ran to her side and put a delicate hand on her back, he tried to get her in a sitting position but her coughing forced her body to crumble again. When Carlisle's hand reached her forehead he realise she was burning up; he got his bottle of water from his desk and forced her to drink from it. The coughing finally seized after a while and Harmony breath was slowing coming back to her,

"Told you I needed a drink." She smirked

"This is serious; you need to go to the doctors." Carlisle said putting a wet piece of cloth on her head; he had gotten her into the nurse's office, which was surprisingly empty.

"No I don't." Harmony's whole body had tensed at the mere thought of going to the doctors.

"You are sick. How long have you had this illness?" Carlisle asked looking at the bags under her eyes; they indicated she hadn't slept much.

"Couple of days..." She mumbled under her breath

"How long." Carlisle voice was hard now

"Got a sore throat Thursday last week, cough and temperature started about Saturday." Harmony's voice was weak; unfortunately this wasn't by choice.

"Did you do anything that may of made it worse?"

"…."

"What did you do?"

"I worked late each night had to wake up early for school etc. Umm I took panadol today to help my headache." Harmony voice was uncertain

"So in other words you have made it a lot worst." By the coughing fit he received as a response he took it as a yes.

"You may need antibiotic, so you will _need_ to see a doctor. The only ones open at this time though will be the ones at the hospital-"

"I not going, I am fine." She answered far too quickly

"What do you have against going?" Carlisle sighed trying to reason with her

"Just don't like it..." she mumbled again

"When was the last time you went to the doctors?" Curiosity peeking in Carlisle voice

"When I was 10." Her voice was barely a whisper; her hands were clenched so tight her knuckles had turned white.

"I want to go home." Her voice was filled with weakness.

"But you need-"

"I just wanna go home." Her blue eyes pleaded with him; Carlisle could have sworn there was a tear in the corner of one.

"Ok, you can forget about detention." Carlisle stepped to the side and she rushed out of the office.

Carlisle had left just after, his mind was racing with different thoughts, each about Harmony; he decided to take the long way home in order to clear out his head. He noticed it had started to drizzle rain, it was getting heavier; suddenly a figure caught his attention. It was the only figure out in the rain, and it was familiar. Harmony was clinging to a light post her whole body shaking, Carlisle pulled over. He jumped out of the car and used his coat as an umbrella, sure enough he could hear Harmony course cough from his car door.

"Come on." Carlisle tried to shade her with his coat.

"No." Harmony turned away from him but only started coughing again.

"You're only going to get sicker, you can't afford that."

"You are going to take me to the doctors, I won't go."

"I promise I won't, I will take you where you want, just get out of this rain." He had to yell for his voice to be heard due to the hardness of the rain.

After a few second of thought Harmony jumped in his passenger's seat, Carlisle slid into the driver's side. They sat there for a bit, each had soaked clothes dripping onto the leather interior; Harmony's coughing was the only silence breaker.

"You sure you won't go-"

"Yes I am sure." Harmony's voice was firm; she pushed some of the hair that clang to her face over to the side.

"Well I should get you home." Carlisle pulled the car out of the curb

"So where you live?" He smiled and looked at Harmony. Only to find her contemplating something; but what? Surely she knew where she lived off the top of her head.

"Ahh, 32 Brenford lane." She said

"Ok." They drove in silence, the voice of the ever irritating navigator the only voice in the car.

When Carlisle pulled out in front of a huge apartment building he looked at his navigator

"Must have the wrong co-ordination." Carlisle said tapping the stupid little box

"No it is right." Harmony said still seated.

Carlisle looked up at the expensive looking apartments; it looked like a nice place. He wondered who her parents were, to be able to afford such a nice place.

"See ya, ah thanks." The last part was barely audible, but it was still there.

"You're welcome." He said to himself, as Harmony had already closed the car door.

"Carlisle, did you forget that it was family night." Carlisle cursed under his breathe, he had completely forgotten

"Never." He said as innocently as possibly, he stuck his head into the kitchen to see all the girls around the kitchen table; preparing diner.

"You care to explain why you are drenched?" Esme asked while kissing his cheek and wiping some hair from his face.

"Later." He whispered into her forehead.

"Gee what happen to you? Drive into a pool?" Emmett's booming voice broke into laughter as he entered the room, along with his brothers.

"Nice to see you to Emmett." Carlisle said

After diner was done Esme had swept the girls up stairs so they could talk about the spring ball, it was a few months away; but that wouldn't stop Esme. The boys decided to have some scotch in Carlisle's den.

"Edward there is actually something I could use some help with, you to Jasper." Carlisle said seriously

"What about me?" Emmett asked faking offense

"Sure I guess you too." Carlisle said doubting Emmett could be help

"What is it?" Jasper asked his father

"There is this girl-"

WHAT!" Emmett stood up the intent to kill drilling into his father.

"No! Not like that!" Carlisle defended himself.

"Ohhh…continue." Emmett sat back down sheepishly

"As I was saying, she is a student in my homeroom. Smart, very smart. But the way she acts, it has me so confused." Carlisle looked at Edward and Jasper, both highly decorated psychologist.

"Tell us about her." Edward coaxed his father

"Well…she will be completely shut off, she takes crap from no one, doesn't listen, only speaks to others when she is fighting, generally wears and expressionless face, minus a frown or smirk. Then there was this time…"

"Go on." Jasper said

"I was walking to my car; she mustn't have known I was there. Her and a couple of friends walked out of the school grounds; laughing, joking around. She was talking, smiling. Then today she broke into a violent coughing fit, she is very ill, but got defensive as soon as I mentioned the doctors. When I mentioned the hospital she looked at me as if I had asked her to go to kill someone." Carlisle finished off and looked at his two, useful, sons **(A/N I love Emmett but yer he won't be the most useful person right now) **

"I would guess she is hiding something." Edward mused

"I was thinking the same thing; something only her friends know, hence the reason she is herself around them and shields herself and her secret in public." Jasper concluded

"As for the hospital part I would guess she has a bad memory of them or the doctors, you could probably find it on the records." Edward finished by taking a sip of scotch.

"What should I do?" Carlisle asked

"I think you should look into it, this could be quite serious." Jasper said

"When? How?" Carlisle was still confused

"You lot doing anything? No, good. I think we need to 'visit' the hospital." Emmett smiled the adrenaline pumping through him at what they may find.

"Are you sure this is legal?" Edward said as they made their way into the hospitals filing and security room.

"It is, as long as we don't get caught." Emmett smiled closing the door behind the four of them; being the head of police had its perks, including a key that opened any door in the city.

"Now who is useful?" Emmett boasted

"Yer, yer Emmett you're the greatest." Edward said sarcastically, causing Emmett to get him in a head lock; a fight of strength commencing, with Edward loosing

"Enough boys." Carlisle spoke as if to that of 4 year olds

"He started it." They both said

"We are in." Jasper said from the computer

"Ok," Carlisle took over the computer and typed in Harmony Lastington

"Got it." All the boys crowd around.

_Name: Harmony Amy Lastington_

_Age: 15_

_Mother: Amy Lastington_

_Father: Harry Lastington_

"Look, it says she was last at the doctors when she was 6, due to burns. She was admitted to hospital for 3 days." Emmett said

"That isn't bad enough for her to close up the way Carlisle described." Edward pointed out

"How was she burnt?" Jasper asked

"Says she was playing around with her father's work equipment, he is a wood worker. Says she was playing with some of his wood burning characters (metal objects in different shapes, when heated they are used to burn that shape into wood or other objects, sometimes used to mark horses) it got her back. Says it has three tear like marks, each following the other creating a circle." Carlisle read out loud

"Hmm-"

"What?" Carlisle ask Edward

"The shape, it is sometimes referred to as a curse mark…"

"You saying she is cursed?" Emmett said, to this he receive a slap to the head

"She told me she was last in the hospital when she was 10." Carlisle hummed

"Look." Jasper pointed to the top of the screen "Says her mother died five years ago, she would have been 10 then. It explains why there's no record of her, she was here but not for herself. Go into her mother's folder." Carlisle click on the folder

"Says her mother died of a stabbed wound when the pair was walking home." Carlisle said

"Here let me get into the security system." Emmett said before typing in some codes "Here is the footage from that night."

They all looked on at the computer screen that was split into four different sections. Harmony is almost dragging her mum through the automatic doors; her mother's blood covering her, she is yelling for help. Her mum collapses taking Harmony down with her; nurses are there and are trying to stop the bleeding, blood now covering the floor. Finally they got a stretcher out and cart Harmony's mum away, the background you see two nurses holding back the screaming child.

"According to the file, she died an hour later; Harmony never saw her again…" silence few upon the room

"I think we just found her secret." Emmett finally broke the everlasting silence

***GASP! Have they found what Harmony is hiding? Hehe sorry if some of this chapter goes depressing, everyone is entitled to an emo day! Btw tomorrow is hug a friend day, so grab a friend and hug the hell out of them! I know I will! Until next time**

***Please REVIEW!***


	4. Worse than a death

***Yes, I am alive, yes I do know how late this is, yes I am a lazy bum who needs to update more often. This is a suckish chapter and it has a lot of crap in it but it is crap hat needed to get out of the way so enjoy!**

**Review!**

Chapter 4

Worse than a death

Carlisle looked out his car window, wondering if this was the right choice to make; he had to go in. Carlisle got out and walked through the automatic doors into the lobby of 32 Brenford lane; it had a nice modern style to it. He went to the front counter

"Lastington please." He told the receptionist

"Lastington?" The old man looked up

"Yes I am here to see Harmony." Carlisle confirm

"Ohh Harmony, press the top button by the lift please sir." Carlisle left the desk

_BUZZ_

"_Yer, you the pizza guy?" a half asleep males voice came across the speaker_

"_Ah, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I am here to see-"_

"_DUUUUUDE! Why didn't you just say so come on up, 31__st__ floor." Suddenly the lift opened and polite music came from it._

Carlisle found out that the 31st floor was at the very top; when he left the lift he walked into a hall with one door. He took a guess and knocked, he had barely finished the first knock before the door swang open revealing a tall, long haired man.

"Welcome, keep your voice down, Harmony is asleep. Names James, nice to meet you." His voice was a low whisper

"Dr Carlisle Cullen, I am Harmony's teach-"

"I know who you are, don't know why you are here, but I am happy that you are."

"Thanks, the reason I am here is I need to talk to you about Harmony. Do you know where her father is?" Carlisle asked

"He is...Ahh...away on business. You can talk to me I know Harmony just as well. But before we talk I need you to help me." James' voice was pleading; he had seen Harmony sick but never this bad.

"What with?" Carlisle asked

"Harmony, she came home drenched and sick as last night, this morning she couldn't even get out of bed. You are the only doctor she will allow in the same room as her." James lead them to a door with a sign saying 'Enter at own risk.' by the cough that came from the room she was going to need medication.

James knocked on the door

"Hey, baby girl. I have some one here to see you..."

"James if it is a doctor I shall bite their head off and then come after you." A low growl was heard and the blankets slowly started to move

"You can't even get out of bed, I think I am safe." James motioned for Carlisle to follow

"I can so-" the cough took over her body and James sat down rubbing her back

"Don't worry this doctor is one you will like."

"Ha" she said between coughs

"Well at least one you can stand." Harmony's coughing finally seized and she looked up at the door to see Carlisle.

"Humph." She grumbled something before lying back down

"I will need my stuff and I can't examine her in here." Carlisle concluded

"Alright, if you can get your stuff I can get her out of bed." James nodded and Carlisle left the room

_Ring rin-_

"_Hello!" Alice's cherry voice answered Edwards's phone_

"_Alice why do you have Edward's phone?"_

"_Because we are playing an intense game of find Alice and kill her, but I prefer to call it hide and seek."_

_Carlisle sighed heavily "Give your brother his phone."_

"_But-"_

"_Alice it is important"_

"_Fine, love you daddy."_

"_Alice you are dead!"_

_"Carlisle wants you!"_

_Carlisle shook his head at the antics on the other end_

"_Hello?"_

"_Edward get my medical equipment and yourself to 32 Brenford lane, top floor. Hurry." He then hung up._

Carlisle walked into the lounge and found James carrying a weakened Harmony; Carlisle never thought it was possible. Such a strong, determined child could revert to be so helpless, it made his breath hitch.

"Tea?" James asked after he had placed her on the couch

"Yes please." Carlisle followed him in to the kitchen

"My son will be here soon." James nodded

"So what did you come here for?" James asked placing some tea in front of Carlisle

"I think it is a subject better said with her father." Carlisle said

"Listen I know Harmony better than anyone, including her father, she is practically my little sis. Ever since her mum passed me and her have been practically inseparable, if something is wrong you need to tell me." James had turned from welcoming and calm to defensive and angry

"Well...umm...it is about her grades." Carlisle came up with some random thing. "She is a perfect A student but sleeps during her classes, so how does she get straight A?" Carlisle was proud of his lie.

"Huh, Harmony doesn't sleep she listens, she has this way of listening to everything around her and remembering it. "

_BUZZ_

"That is either your son or my pizza's, James went over to the door; when he returned he had a pizza in hand; then followed Edward.

James cleared down a bench and carried Harmony over to sit on it; mean while Carlisle and Edward had a talk.

"He told you about her mum." Edward tried to confirm

"Yep, didn't sound too secretive." Carlisle said

"Well this is bad," Edward hummed

"Just observe her."

"Shall do."

When they walked in the room Harmony shrugged off Jamie who was helping her sit up, she had huge bags under her eyes; pale face; a white shirt that was too big for her; gray tracksuit pants, she looked like hell.

"Morning Harmony." Carlisle said in his kind voice, she mumbled out something but only went out in a cough

"Ok, well open up." Carlisle poked the stick into her mouth inspecting the throat that was swollen and infected; she must be in excruciating pain.

Carlisle almost winced at the mere thought, every time she breathed or spoke her throat would have felt as if it was on fire.

"Ok, well your throat is infected." Carlisle concluded as his retracted the wooden stick

"Yay..." Harmony said sarcastically

"So it is sore." James mused

"Thank you captain obvious." Harmony half whispered

"You're welcome Sargent sarcasm." James said smiling

"Humph."

"Ok now take a deep breath..."

The whole examination took about 30 minutes, afterwards Carlisle and James left to discuss what needed to be done in order for her to recover. They left Edward and her alone, in the kitchen, a single table separated them. Harmony was slouched and was struggling to keep her head up and Edward sitting in the seat across from her, lounged back and looking over her curiously.

"Quit it." Harmony's voice was weak but still managed to sound threatening enough

"What?" Edward played dumb

"Inspecting me, it is freaky." Harmony gave up trying to hold herself up and laid her head on the cold surface of the table.

"Sorry I was just wondering why such a successful man such as James knows a 16 yr. old girl and is comfortable enough to keep her at his house. But he didn't call the doctors when you were sick, like he was trying to hide-"

"You shut your mouth, I know where you are going, and I and Jamie aren't like that; he is like brother not my freaky lover. Gross! Alright he used to be my neighbour, we grew up together, when my mum died he told me he would always be there to help and protect me. If I ever hear you even imply something bad about Jamie again I will make sure you never see the light of day again." With an aura that screeched death and glare that held firm Edward couldn't help feel intimidated by the girl sitting in front of him.

"Your mums dead?" Edward asked seeing an opportunity.

"Yer she died when I was 10, nothing big." And thus the fear confirmed, her secret was still a mystery; but what could be worse than a mother's death…

When Harmony walked into detention with a black guitar case swinging by her side Carlisle was definitely surprised, even more so when the case landed on the desk in front of him.

"Ahh what-"Carlisle began

"It is to say… thank you." She mumbled out the last part

Carlisle slipped the case open to find his hopes and dreams all confided in the case

"Is this a..." He trailed off the beauty mind blowing

"An Encore EBP-KC3T, custom-made white with silver." Harmony said while sitting on the chair placed in the middle of the class.

"It must of cost-"Carlisles voice trailed off at the mere thought

"Meh Jamie paid half I paid half, simple." Harmony pulled out a bottle of coke zero and started to drink it.

"I can't accept it." Carlisle stated

"Well you have to because Jamie will kill me if you don't."

"How do you know I played?"

"Your hands, they are in the position that is perfect for the guitar and your fingers have slight indents from where you placed them on the guitar strings. I guess you haven't played in a while but when you did you played forever." Harmony said watching as Carlisle took the guitar out of the case and sat it in his lap.

He start to strum, each chord came and went but the song stayed true,

"heh I haven't played in ages." Carlisle said placing the guitar back down

"So? if the music is still in your heart so is the talent." Harmony's voice was filled with wisdom and peace

"Ok listen up! Partner up and hop on the bus allocated." The principle yelled above the chatter of excited yr. 10's.

"I call Jake!" Harmony yelled before jumping on his back.

"SAM!" Leah and Emily yelled at the same time

The rest of the group or 'pack' as most people called it, paired up and sat on the bus together completely ignoring the bus they were meant to be on. Harmony was tired she had worked till 3 that morning and she had to be at school by 5; not a fun morning. Well it was a 5 hour trip to camp Munga so Harmony laid her head on the warm firm chest of her best friend and let his heart beat sooth her into the bliss of sleep.

Harmony's eyes fluttered open as a hand gently shook her shoulder, '_we are here', and 'time to get up'_ a familiar voice cooed her out of the darkness of her sleep.

"Huh?" Harmony rubbed her eyes as she pulled herself off her friends tanned chest.

"We are here." Jacob pointed out side to wear 4 large cabins were placed

"Ok." She grumbled and stood up.

"Thanks for being the pillow; hey didn't we stop like 3 hours ago for a lunch break." Harmony said working her way down the narrow bus path.

"We did, but you looked so peaceful I didn't wake you up." This answer made Harmony's heart skip a beat; Jacob, just like all the others, loved his food he was really big/muscly and ate like and elephant.

"Thanks." She said as she landed on the gravel path.

Harmony looked around, there was grassy hills, trees and gravel paths everywhere; a ruined old shed was about 50 metres up a hill. You could hear the rushing waterfall in the background as the cold wind chilled Harmony to the bone. The fresh air was welcomed into Harmony's lungs that were filled with the fog of the city.

The day was filled with complaining teens and activities designed to kill; unfortunately the teens still managed to have enough energy at night to talk and annoy the teachers. So the teachers made up a good punishment; anyone caught talking or out of their room was forced onto the road (gravel) to do sit ups, push ups etc. not surprisingly Harmony's group waltz over to join the punishment; the boys wore black shorts and army boots (with only two of them wearing shirts) the girls wore white singlets and camo pants, all the girls wore converses except Harmony who wore army boots like the guys. Their group didn't complain when given push up in fact they laughed and talked though out them, same with any other punishment.

"Harmony." A teacher barked.

"Yer..." she replied lazily

"I left some books down at the cafeteria, go get them." The cafeteria was down a huge hill and didn't have any lights to guide the path so Harmony turned to get a torch when the teacher stopped her.

"Now! no torch." Harmony had a look of disgust before turning around and marching off.

She could have fallen, she could have gotten lost, anything could have happened to her so Carlisle ran after her; his torch in hand.

"Holy (&^&%^*mother^*%*^of*%^&*" Harmony yelled as Carlisle came up behind her

"Scared?" Carlisle taunted

"No." she answered plainly; but Carlisle did notice how close she was to him.

The torch shone on the road ahead of them, both of them quiet, suddenly Carlisle noticed something; Harmony kept rubbing her arms. It hit him like a ton of bricks; he was wear like three layers of clothes and was still a bit cold while Harmony wore nothing but a singlet. He shrugged of his outta coat and placed it on her shoulders. She looked up at him and he just nodded and she slid her arms into the coat that was waaaay to big.

"Thanks.." she muttered and the two walked in the dark, a single light guiding their way through terrain that could easily turn deadly…

***Will they make it back to camp? Or will a life be lost? You wanna find out? Review! See ya next chapter my little muffin lovers XD***

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please. Don't. kill. Me.**

**Chapter 5**

**Broken Harmony **

Never would I have come to this, I felt like a part of me was dying as each ring of the phone echoed into my eardrum. Finally it answered.

"_yeah!"_

"_Dad it's Harmony."_

"_Where the F**k you been!"_

"_I'm at the hospital and need my guardian to sign me out."_

"_F**K you, you can rot there."_

"_Ok so you will be here soon?"_

"_Who the hell's there, why you so nice huh?!"_

"_My teacher is here and so is my doctor."_

"_I'll be there soon but you are coming home straight after."_

"_Thanks see you soon dad."_

I almost vomited in my mouth calling that thing my dad, I hated him, and not just dis-liked I hated that man with every inch of my life. Yet without him I'm an orphan I will be taken away to a foster home, taken away from school and everything I actually care about.

"So he's on his way?" Carlisle asked, he had stayed with me all night and frankly looked like shit.

"Yeah." I shrugged and played with my phone, he had stayed, all night. He could have gone home, gone to his happy family with his wife and kids. Yet he stayed in a hospital with me, the girl he had no responsibility for.

"Thank you." It was the first time I had ever thanked an adult, other than James.

"For what?" This is why I hate adults, need a reason for everything.

"For staying." I still hated the fact I was here.

"It was my fault I should have saved you; you just fell so fast and…" I can't remember it, I remember walking down a hill and then waking up here. Clearly he remembered.

"It's no one's fault." My arm had lost a lot of skin and I had hit my head hard but I was lucky the knock left me unconscious but caused no permanent damage.

/

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen." He put his hand out to shake my fathers; my father just looked at it like it was nothing.

"Come on Harmony let's go." My dad had just finished signing all the paper work

"See ya Carlisle." Never had I wanted to die more

/

"You little slut! You go hooking up with some man whore and bunk at his place, then you call me up and expect me to come running to your help." This had gone on since they had gotten home.

It was a never ending tirade, Harmony stood there and took it, took the spit in the face, the screaming in her ears, the insults to the heart. She just stood there.

"What do you have to say?" Her father finally needed a breath

"That you have no right to wonder where I was, like you even care!" It was Harmony's turn to fight back

"What if those child services came by saw you weren't here, huh? Then what you're left to a foster home." He had her pinned against the wall, his foul breath rolling onto her skin.

"What if they did? You need the money they give you; you need me to get that!" Harmony glared into his cold eyes, wondering if he ever had a soul.

"Remember who needs who, you are shit without me, I can get money without you. It is you that needs me and for the next two years you belong to me!" He grasped her bandaged arm, her scream echoing as she crumbled to the pain.

"You're nothing and deserve nothing. You think you have friends? You have pity. You think people care? They don't." He grabbed the white bag with Harmony's pain medication; he chuckled and threw them out the window and into the rainy streets below.

Harmony didn't talk; she walked to her room, locked the door and cried.

/

I called off the names of the class, not looking up but hearing their voices, I could recognise them all; John, Ally, Spencer… It continued on… I did care about my students, cared about them all, they are the future they hold the next doctors, presidents, scientists, police.

"Harmony how's the arm?" I asked and she just ignored me, the cold shoulder.

~ring~

"See you tomorrow guys." The hoard raced for the door as if all 30 of them could fit through the one door way at once.

Harmony just travelled behind, I took the chance to talk to her, get more of an answer.

"So are you still on the pain medication?" ignored.

"Harmony if this is about taking you to the hospital…" I knew her hatred for them after all.

"It's about nothing." She cut me off.

"Harmony what's wrong?" I put a hand to her shoulder and she jolted away as if I had shocked her.

"Stop it, I don't need your pity so leave me alone." She stormed out of the class, leaving me behind.

What do you need pity for?

/

Days passed and Harmony's distance remained, at detention only silence, at home room silence, in class silence. Everyday Harmony would just walk in and sit down, look at no one and acknowledge nothing, no one would even notice if she wasn't there.

"Harmony. Your turn to present." Carlisle called her to the front of the English class, oral day.

"I will read a poem today based on a life…"Harmony spoke the words of an amazing poem, depicting the perfect life.

"This poem wasn't written based on the perfect family, the poet had no family he was fostered and abused, every night he would have a dream. He put his dream to paper and now I have put it in words; thank you." The class gave claps mainly for the fact they had too, not one person in that room cared. All minus one.

"Harmony I want to speak to you." Harmony halted her walk but then continued.

"Harmony stay." He almost yelled he was not looking forward to this.

"Harmony the principle asked me to speak to you." She still hadn't turned around, but was listening.

"You aren't showing up for detentions, you are skipping morning homeroom, you don't have any input in your classes."

"So?" Sharp and cold.

"So parent teacher interviews are coming up…"

"Mine aren't coming." She finally turned around

"Why not?"

"They are away."

"Is that why you aren't getting to school on time, are you catching the bus? All you had to do was say something and I would've let you out of detention early to catch the bus. I could take you home." Carlisle smiled.

"Stop it." Harmony turned for the door.

"Stop what?" Carlisle took a step forward to her.

"Stop caring!" Harmony went to run out but Carlisle grabbed her jacket pulling it off and showing her white skin underneath; the battlefield on her arm.

"Harmony what are those."

"Nothing." Harmony quickly put the jacket back on.

"Harmony what happened?" Carlisle knew these signs; he hadn't been a doctor all those years for nothing.

"I fell, that's it, nothing more." Harmony was glaring at him, but also pleading.

"Harmony please I'm a doctor for a reason."

"And I know what they are too, I know what they are, I don't need you to tell me." Harmony was looking at the floor.

"Who did this to you? You need to report it." Carlisle took a step forward to try and get another look.

"For what? To get put in a foster home, get taken out of school, away from my friends and scholarship…" Harmony had tears.

"Your father?" Carlisle took a moment as everything clicked in his mind.

"Please don't tell, please. I can't be taken away from this." She pleaded.

"You can't keep having this done to you." Carlisle tried to argue.

"James is home in one week and then I can live at his house again, just let me deal with it."

"You can live with him permanently when you report your father, he can be your guardian."

"You don't think I have tried? That every day I wish that I could get away? I can't, James has a record that stops him from adopting me and I have no one else. If you tell I'm left in foster care where no one wants a 15 year old rebel, where no one wants me and I'm left alone there to rot." Harmony's eyes pleaded as water sprung up in them.

"But.."

"Please, I'll do anything." Who knew someone could be so desperate.

"Ok, but you tell me everything. From now on if something happens you let me know." Harmony nodded.

"Let me see your arm?" Carlisle offered out his hand and Harmony searched him, looking right into his soul. She nodded and took the coat off.

Her father was smart when he abused, only marks on arms and Harmony said they were on her legs as well; everywhere she could hide. It was like her arm was a canvas splashed with purple and brown, differing in every shade possible. Carlisle looked at the girl who he thought to be so strong with disbelief.

"Please, no pity." It was the thing Harmony feared.

"I would never give you pity, I was just thinking that you always act so strong and tough. Now I realise you really are." She smiled.

"You're a good person Carlisle, thank you."

"So are you." He smiled.

"No, I'm not." Harmony shrugged her jacket back on and walked out; the silence came back.

Carlisle went home that night, he didn't tell Esme, he didn't tell anyone what had happened; he acted like the happiest person in the world. The whole time he died on the inside dreading what Harmony was doing, what her father was doing.

More days passed and Harmony was better, she was joking again and would speak a bit in class, mainly insults but she would smile every now and then. She showed Carlisle another bruise or two but he was beginning to believe her that everything would be ok. If only they knew.

/

Music, I love it but at the moment I wish it would just shut the hell up. It was past midnight and my dingy old room was shaking as my dad had the music up too loud. Him and his 'mates' had been going since sun down and so had my patience. Still I laid in bed trying to drown out the annoying beat.

"Harmony!" My dad yelled through the door, pretend I can't hear him.

"Open the door you little bitch!" I'm away from this place, I'm with mum…

A loud crack and crash made me jump up as I starred at my door and then to the doorway which stood my father, beer in hand.

"Get out here." He came closer.

"Fuck off." I spat out.

"I said come here." He grasped my hair and dragged me out, I kicked and screamed but the music drowned it out, I tried to fight but before I could land a punch I was in a room filled with his mates and empty beer bottles.

/

I looked at the clock, 2am, had the doorbell broken? Esme was up too as she looked at me, worried.

"Don't worry; I don't think it is normal for robbers to ring the doorbell." I swung my feet over the edge of the bed.

"It's probably faulty." I sighed, it's a Friday night, well was a Friday night. I had dinner with the family, went to bed with my wife; it was meant to be relaxing. Not waking up at 2am to fix a door bell.

I walked to the hallway and was ready to switch the bell off when I heard the knock, someone was at the door. I shuffled over and looked at the peephole, my heart skipped a beat.

"Harmony."

"I'm sorry…" she had blood on her hands, on her shirt, tear stained cheeks, red eyes; she looked like she had been to hell and back.

"What happened?" I stood in shock.

"They were everywhere, so many and I tried calling for help but the music, the bottle smashed and I ran. I didn't know where to go. James isn't home, Jake would kill him, I just I have no one else. I don't even know why I am here, I shouldn't be here, I should go I'm sorry…"

"Carlisle?" Esme called form the hallway, confused as to who would be at the door.

"I shouldn't have come." She ran into the night before I had a chance to catch her, I went back to my wife and bed. I didn't sleep.


End file.
